The New War
by Pikahue
Summary: The story of Night Raid and their encounters with the next war to come. After saving The Empire from Esdeath, they continue to protect the city in silence. However, more trouble awaits these heroes, as more capitals hear about the reclaiming of The Empire. [ Pairings TatsumixMine & WavexKurome ] Rated T: For Violence, and Suggested Material!
1. Ch1 Kill The Peace

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! My other stories haven't been updated because I didn't get inspiration, but season 2 is already out for it, and I can't wait for it. Anyways, I took a real liking to this anime, probably one of my favorites now. I won't be following the story line of the anime, or the manga. Give you a little summary here. I will be using the names from the anime, the adapted version that is told further into the manga series.**

 **Bulat and Sheele are dead, the rest are alive. Esdeath is in prison, and is restrained from using he powers. Wild Hunt is all dead, king and prince minister, Onest, are dead. Wave and Kurome are alive. Run helps maintain the records in Empire. The others are dead, (Bols, Serya, and Dr. Stylish) Everyone else I'll decided when we keep going.**

 **Relationships**

 **Tatsumi Loves Mine**  
 **Lubbock Loves Najenda**  
 **Akame Best Friend Leone**  
 **Chelsea Loves Tatsumi**  
 **Esdeath Loves Tatsumi**  
 **Bulat Best Friends Tatsumi**  
 **Mine Best Friends Sheele**  
 **Wave Love Kurome**  
 **Akame Loves Kurmoe (Sibling love)**  
 **Chelsea Teasing Mine**  
 **Leone Teasing Tatsumi**  
 **Susanoo is everyone's friend :D**

 **That's a summary for what will be of this new series. I'll try adding onto my other story when I have the inspiration. Until then, finally we enjoy this first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this Anime series. All rights go to there respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kill The Peace**

The sun rises past the horizon, birds following it's path. Night Raid stands on top of the palace, looking at the sunrise that shines brightly over the new capital. Looking upon The Empire, the was corrupted for many years. Now that Esdeath is captured, and the king destroyed. Everyone that was suffering, can now find peace.

"You know..." said Tatsumi, "I'm happy that you let me join Night Raid. I used to think that the Capital was where I was needed. To save my village, but then I came to realize, that the right way, was against The Empire". He turned to look at all of his friends. With a smile he said, "I couldn't have done it without all of you. Those that risked their lives for this moment.." Tears came to his eyes. "I will never forget them!" A cheeky smile appeared as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

"No, we should be thanking you, Tatsumi," said Akame. "Without your strength, we would have never brought this Empire back. And that, I know we are all grateful for". Tatsumi looked at every single one of his comrades.

Lubbock, who went through torture and suffering with me when infiltrating their palace. Being the perverted guy we all came to love.

Chelsea, even though the times together were short, she helped me a lot to realize what I needed to do. Teaching me things that I never thought of.

Susanoo, a great teacher who helped me achieve my strengths. And turning my weaknesses into the strengths I use. As well was not being just an Imperial Arm, but one of our friends.

Leone, being the fierce animal she is. Having her moments with me, and being the one that brought me here. Who loves teasing me and keeping us happy. And being a big sister to me when I had no one else to look towards.

Mine, the one that teased me through my days here. But taught me lessons along the way, showing her kindness towards me when she really needed too. Someone who has been one of my best friends, and understands our pain of losing our best friends.

Najenda, being the leader that I enjoyed working with. Her ideas coming in handy, and her witty puns that would make me want to cry. But her commitment never shied away.

Akame, my beloved friend whom I respect greatly. Showing the path of a true assassin. But also showing me her feelings, not a hard rock. But becoming soft and showing me her true feelings. Her duties will never be forgotten, and will be remembered by us dearly.

Bulat, the brother I never had. Who showed me what strength I possessed. Teaching me how to deal with many situations. As well as entrusting me with Incursio, his Imperial Arm.

Sheele, for comforting me when all was lost. After losing my best friends, she helped me cope with the pain. Although being clumsy, her attitude was mature and was very kind.

Tatsumi looked down at the ground. A small smile coming across his face as he went back to the memories he had with all of his friends. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, he looked up.

"We all went through a great lose to get here. But now it's over, and we have won" said Najenda, giving a reassuring smile. Tatsumi returned the smile, and looked back at The Empire. All his friends joining him. Leone and Lubbock nudging and teasing Tatsumi. Chelsea laughing at Mine, who was hissing in reply. Akame and Susanoo smiling as they watched them. The Empire, was going in a good direction now, under the good lead of the heroes that worked in the shadows.

-Next Day-

They had all went back to the Hideout. As assassins, their names will never appear in The Empire's history. But in the citizens hearts, they will always be remembered.

Akame and Susanoo were cooking up breakfast in the kitchen. Tatsumi walked in, yawning and scratching his head. "Good morning Akme, Su-san". Taking his seat on the coach. "Good morning to you as well," said Susanoo. "Morning Tatsumi," said Akame. As Tatsumi sat there, he wondered where everyone else was. "I believe they are still asleep," said Susanoo.

Tatsumi got up from the coach and walked up to everyone's room. He saw Lubbock and Leone walking together. With their usual teasing and light punches. "Hey! Tatsumi, how's it going?" Said Leone, holding Lubbock in a choke hold. "It's fine, breakfast will be ready soon. You two should go down, I was going to wake everyone up before Akame ate all the food again". Tatsumi said, laughing with a sweat dropping from his head.

"You sure you aren't going to see Mine?" Said Lubbock, hovering over his shoulder with that 'I know what you are actually doing' face. Tatsumi had a slight blush on his face. "W-what are you talking about?! Just go already, or I'll let Akame eat you food too!" Leone and Lubbock ran down the hall, laughing and making faces at Tatsumi. He let out a sigh and continued walking.

He arrived at Mine's room first. He started at the door for a few seconds. 'I haven't really talked to her after she passed out fighting Budo,' he thought. As his arm was about to make contact with the door, Chelsea walked around the corner and saw him.

"Hey Tatsumi, what are you doing?" She asked walking up to him. "I was waking everyone up for breakfast. But it seems like everyone is expect Mine". Chelsea giggled and said, "she is a deep sleeper. Why not go in and scare her with invisibility like you tried with me. She is too naive to sense you". She let out another giggle, placing her fingers lightly over her mouth. "No, I can't do that. She'll blast another whole in the wall.." His next words took some thought before he replied. "And I won't use it with that possibility. You told me to be cautious when using it. So that's what I'm doing".

Chelsea blushed slightly due to his statement. A flashback to when he tried sneaking up on her in the bath, that Lubbock had announced he do. 'He remembered someting that far back?..' she thought. The blush growing a little redder. "Chelsea? Are you okay? Your face is red," said Tatsumi, who had gotten closer to see her face. She realized what was happening and looked away, not making eye contract. "I'm fine! Don't worry, just thought of something important to me. That's all..." she said, her face turning a brighter red. "If you say so.." said Tatsumi who began to knock on Mine's door.

Chelsea placed her right hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat faster. She looked up at Tatsumi, her face keeping that pinkish glow. 'I can't believe you make me feel this way..' A smile appeared on her face, as she looked back at the ground.'Now that I know my feelings for you Tatsumi, I can't let Mine have you now' She leaned against the wall opposite of the door, waiting for Mine to wake up. She didn't want them to be alone with each other. That's the last thing she would want to happen.

"Mine! Wake up!" Said Tatsumi, having been knocking for 2 minutes straight. 'I have no other choice but to walk in..' he thought. "I'm coming in Mine" said Tatsumi, grasping the door knob in his hand.

As he opened the door, the light from the hall windows crept into the room. When he finally opened the door all the way, he saw Mine fast asleep on her bed. A blush came upon his face as he looked at her. 'She's really cute when he's asleep!" he thought, just staring at her in awe. He was snapped out of his trance when Chelsea walked pass him.

A cup of water lay beside her bed atop of her table. Chelsea smirked, the evil kind of smirk. She grabbed the water, and slowly tipped it over to fall onto Mine. "Whoops~" she said sarcastically.

As soon as the water hit Mine's face, she shot straight up with a yelp. She looked around to see who had done that to her. She made direct eye contact with Chelsea, and hissed. "What do you think you are doing!?" Mine said, very angry and ready to kill someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry~ I was waking you up for Tatsumi over there" Chelsea said pointing over at Tatsumi who was shocked at what just happened.

Tatsumi looked up to make eye contact with Mine, but he instantly looked back down blushing. "W-what's wrong Tatsumi?" asked Mine, noticing his face turning pink. 'Why is he blushing?!' she thought. Thousands of thoughts came to her mind, shocked with surprise and confusion.

"Your nightgown.." he said still looking at the ground, one hand over his mouth. Confused, Mine looked down at her nightgown and screamed. The nightgown was white, so when the water touched it, it made it seethrough. "G-get out!" Mine screamed, holding her arms up to her chest.

Immediately, Tatsumi ran out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Chelsea still stayed in the room, laughing. "This is your fault Chelsea!" said Mine, pointing her finger at Chelsea. "I don't know what you are talking about," she replied, making eye contact while smirking.

"You poured that water on me on purpose!" Mine said, walking up to her dresser and pulling out her signature pink dress. "I didn't want Tatsumi to wake you up~. So I just had to do it for him." Celsea said, pulling out her lollipop.

"What if I wanted him to wake me up? Did you ever think of that Chelsea?" Asked Mine, obviously very upset. "I have thought about that, and I can't let you have it." replied Chelsea, looking at Mine, who was staring back at her. Their eyes were in a war zone. They continued to glare at one another for quite some time before Mine was the first to break it.

"Well, that doesn't matter. No matter what you do, he's mine for sure." Mine said, turning towards her door and started walking. Making a "hmph" sound as she turning away. "Let's see who wins this fight Mine. Because I don't plan on losing to someone like you." said Chelsea, who followed behind her now rival.

As the last two made it to the table, everyone else was already done and chatting in the resting room. They both had a small sigh of relief because Akame didn't eat their food. "Look who finally decided to show up!" shouted Lubbock, who was sitting next to Tatsumi. "What were you guys doing up there huh? This guy over here came running down, red to the face." Nudging Tatsumi who was about to strangle him.

Mine and Chelsea looked at each other for a few seconds. Then started laughing with each other. The rest of the gang was confused, and decided to leave it how it is. Knowing everyone that is part of this group, there is no telling what would happen.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was the first every chapter! I hope you enjoyed this first one, and I'll make some more soon! I took up a new writing system, making the paragraphs shorter so that it is a bit easier to read. Someone ask that I try something like this so I tried it. Let's finally hope that I'm not super busy this summer!**


	2. Ch2 Kill The Danger Beasts

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Akame Ga Kill! I hope you enjoyed the first one, I'm working hard trying to make these. I'm using the time I have right now before my busy summer starts! So Let's get this going shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights go to their respective owner.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Kill The Danger Beasts**

Everyone was outside doing something after breakfast. Akame and Mine were going at it in hand to hand combat. Tatsumi was working with a wooden staff, honing his skills for Incursio's Neuntote. Chelsea sat under a tree, eating her usual lollipop. Her eyes closed while her head bobbed back and forth.

Susanoo was repairing the Hideout from the slight damages that it encountered through the years. Lubbock and Leone were hunting down some food that was running by. A small danger beast that was coming near the Hideout to be specific. The boss had left early that day. She was called down to The Capital to attend a meeting for the new empire.

It was a normal day for all of them. This is what they did when they had some free time. Now they had a lot of it after The Empire was taking back under control. However, that didn't stop them from training and maintaining their physique.

It was about noon when Lubbock and Leone returned with the danger beast for lunch. The others had already gone inside, and were chatting as they waited for them to return. "What took you so long?" Asked Akame, glaring at them. "This little guy was pretty quick, took some time to catch him" Said Leone, putting their lunch down on the counter.

Akame went straight to work cutting up the meat and cooking it. Susanoo had already started on the salad and fruits. The rest waited sitting at the kitchen table. Chelsea and Mine sat next to Tatsumi, who was completed oblivious to the two females sitting next to him. All Lubbock could do was glare at him. Tatsumi just looked at him with a questioning face, wondering if he had done something wrong.

As Akame and Susanoo brought out the food, Najenda came into the building. "We have a mission!" She shouted, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. They all walked up to the chair where she normally sat. Waiting for orders to be given so they can follow them.

"Listen up everyone. There seems to be a problem with the underground sewers. It looks like danger beasts have been down there for some time, and need to be taken care of. All of the guards that we sent down there to take them out all of suffered major injuries. It looks like these beasts are very smart. So I have assigned you to do the job."

Everyone was focused on what Najenda had to say. Stealing glances at each other to see what the other thought of the situation. She then continued, "I'll be sending Akame, Tatsumi, and Mine down to the sewers to take care of them. Akame and Tatsumi can take care of the front line. Mine will be the support in the back for their cover. Make sure to watch each other's back. Get ready, we'll be going at night time where the most come out."

Mine, Akame and Tatsumi looked at each other. Making sure they were all on the same page as one another. "Meeting dismissed," everyone went back to the kitchen table. The meat still a little warm from when they had first cooked it.

"We don't know what we will find down there. So us three need to make sure we are alert for anything to happen" said Akame, taking a big bite out of the meat she was given. Tatsumi and Mine nodded to agree with her. Nothing much was said during lunch, just quick glances at one another. A smile here or there from one to another. But pass that, nothing more.

-Night Time-

It was finally time for them to leave for The Empire. Akame had her Murasame holstered on her belt. As well as her arm guards being attached to her arm. Mine had finished putting together Pumpkin from her case. Grabbing some extra ammo expecting a long night ahead of her. Tatsumi, grabbing his Incursio from his room. Placing it in it's holster and leaving to meet up with the others.

When they all finally were together, they set off for The Empire. "Incursioooo!" shouted Tatsumi, changing into his Demon Dragon Armor. He held onto Akame with both of his arms, and let Mine hold on to his back. When they were both ready, he jumped straight up into the air, flying his way over to The Empire.

When they reached The Empire, two guards came to greet them. "Down here! Go down this way to the sewers" Said one of the guards. The second guard gave them two lanterns, telling them that the danger beasts had taken out the lanterns in the sewer. They gratefully accepted and started their way down into the sewer.

All of their weapons were drawn, expecting danger at any time. They all had their eyes scanning the area, water dripping from the ceiling walls. The rushing flow of the water, a browning color from all the mud.

They continued to walk further into the sewers, Mine and Tatsumi holding the lanterns in front of them. While Akame lead the way through. All seemed very quiet, only the sound of water dripping onto the concrete and flowing water was heard.

Suddenly, two danger beasts emerged from the waters. They were about ten feet tall, blue in color. The size of their claws were just like a crabs, one small one big. They made a terrifying shriek then lunged at the three members.

Mine and Tatsumi hooked the lanterns onto their belts, and jumped to the right. As Akame jumped as high as the ceiling would allow her to go. Using the ceiling to propel her forward, she launched herself towards the first danger beast. Pulling out her katana, she sliced it straight down the middle. Splitting it in half, falling straight to the ground.

Mine fired her gun at the second danger beast. It moved over to the right, the blast hitting a bit off the edge of it's stomach. The sewers were narrow, and hard to move around especially with their size. As Mine kept it busy, Tatsumi was behind it. Jumping up into the air reeling his spear back. With one single swing, he cut the danger beast in half.

A beam of light nearly missing him as he came to a stop in the water. "Aim as close as ever still I see" he said, walking up to the concrete walk way. "It's not my fault that you were behind it. I couldn't see you" Mine replied, reloading Pumpkin. Akame joined them after the fight. "We need to keep moving, we don't know how ma-" she was cut short by a loud screech deeper into the tunnel.

Next thing they saw was a rock flying towards them. Tatsumi not able to move out of the way, held his fist back. Letting out a battle cry, punching the rock into bits. Ten more dangers beasts started running down the sewers, all big and small. But looking for the same thing; food for tonight's dinner.

Mine immediately started firing her gun from the back. As the other two sprinted to meet them head on. Akame handled the smaller beasts, since she wasn't able to fly. Tatsumi flew past the smaller ones, who were faster due to their size, and stopped in from of the larger danger beasts.

Akame ran at lightning speeds, around the beasts. Figuring out a plan in seconds, then started to execute it. She ran straight the beast to her left, which was on the concrete. She slid under it, her back foot turning her around at fast speeds. And before the danger beast knew it, it was sliced in half. Two came running at her, gulping down water as they came. One resurfaced and spit out the water from their mouths. Akame jumped out of the way, looking back to see that the wall was melted away where she once was standing.

She dashed forward, staying on the concrete as much as possible. The danger beast swung it's smaller claw at her, which she jumped over and cut it off. It roared in rage as it fell back into the water. Still in the air, she came down on it, blade aimed at it's core. The other had resurfaced by then and was about to shoot it's water from it's mouth. When it was hit with glowing bullets gurgling on the water it drank. Falling to the ground dead. Mine smirked as she had waited for it to come back up. She couldn't just shoot like crazy, as her friends were in the middle of the fight as well.

Tatsumi at the same time deflected the larger claw away from him. He shot forward in his armor, and spun at high speeds. He cut the large claw off, bounced off the wall, and slabbed it in the eye. It screamed in pain as he tottered backwards. Before he could land the final blow, another claw hit him. Causing him to crash in the water, a big slash being created. Another claw came down towards him. The water slowing his movement, he wasn't going to be able to dodge it fully. Before it made contact with Tatsumi, a yellow beam of light came through and hit the danger beast straight through the core. Knocking it backwards, killing it instantly.

Tatsumi got up quickly, and reacted fast enough to dodge the incoming claw from the other danger beast. By the time he was on the concrete, Akame was by his side. He glanced back at the seven danger beasts that were laying on the ground dead. 'Wow! She made quick work of those..' He thought, a sweat dropping from his head. "Two more to eliminate for now" said Akame not taking her eyes off of her targets. She ran forward, with Tatsumi close behind her. The last two danger beasts were the biggest out of the ones they had fought before. Both of their heads reached the ceiling, not allowing them to move as freely.

Akame went for the lower half as Tatsumi went for the upper half. Mine was aiming for anything that might surprise her comrades, and taking it out before it reached them. Even at such a size, they were able to reach quick enough, and endure a lot of damage. It wasn't easy to cut through their skin and flesh. Both danger beasts were weakened, but were still in good condition to fight against them.

A scream was produced from the end of the tunnel, which made Tatsumi and Akame turn to look. As well as the danger beasts that they were fighting. Mine was in the claws of a seven feet danger beast. It had grabbed the gun as well, which she couldn't pull out because her arms were clasped in the claws. "Mine!" Yelled Tatsumi, turning his body fully to look at her. The danger beast that held Mine roared, and swam off in the other direction; away from Tatsumi and Akame.

"Go! I'll handle these two danger beasts!" said Akame, jumping backwards to avoid a claw that was coming down on her. Tatsumi nodded his head, and blasted forward towards Mine. He left the lantern on the concrete floor, so that Akame was able to see her targets. Even though she probably didn't need them. Tatsumi was far behind the danger beast and Mine, but the light from Mine's lantern was leading him straight to her. He wasn't going to let another one of his friends go to a simple danger beast. Especially not Mine.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! The next chapter of Akame Ga Kill. I hope you enjoy it right now, because I'm having a lot of fun with this story. I'll probably update every 3-4 days, just to keep them fresh and I still have something that you are all dying to read. If I ever stop writing for a while, know that I'm doing something important with my life at that moment. Thanks again for everything, and remember to review! I would love to hear your comments about my story, and what I should fix for future episodes!**


End file.
